


Обман зрения

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что думают жители Портленда о своем новом Гримме?<br/>Написано во времена 1 сезона, когда вопросов было больше, чем ответов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обман зрения

В один прекрасный день Ник Бёркхардт понял, что почти привык к странным переменам в своей жизни. Он больше не вздрагивал, когда перед глазами проплывала пелена, и человеческое лицо напротив превращалось в звериную маску или щерилось мёртвым оскалом. Примерно тогда же он впервые задал себе вопрос — как существа его узнают? Какое-то время он строил догадки, но потом забросил это занятие, решив, что они, вероятно, ориентируются на что-то, недоступное человеческому восприятию, — как ультразвук или инфракрасный спектр. 

Если бы он услышал, как всё обстоит на самом деле, пожалуй, он очень удивился бы. 

— У него ужасные глаза, — Адалинда передёрнула плечами, как от холода, и подруга сочувственно погладила её по руке. — Никогда не забуду день, когда поняла, кто он. Я просто шла по своим делам, и вдруг почувствовала… Это ни с чем не спутаешь. Будто к затылку приложили лезвие. Он стоял на другой стороне улицы и сверлил меня взглядом, и я с трудом удержалась, чтобы не броситься бежать. Прямо на каблуках. 

— Мне кажется, что у него рот в крови, — прошептала Холли Кларк, глядя на носки своих новых туфель. — Лучше бы он не улыбался. Мне страшно оставаться с ним, если мистера Монро нет рядом.

— А подкрадывается он бесшумно, хуже кошки, — содрогнулся толстяк Бад и утёр пивную пену с подбородка. — До сих пор помню тот вечер. Никого не трогал, приехал по вызову починить холодильник, добрый час провозился, вдруг оборачиваюсь, — а он стоит и смотрит! Господи Иисусе! Весь чёрный, глаза белые! Я чуть концы не отдал на том же месте…

— За ним всегда тянется чёрный дым. Когда он рядом, я не могу дышать, — говорили одни. — Он как огонь, пожирающий цветущие поля и ульи.

— Как острый нож, которым охотник щекочет тебе загривок, — глухо рычали другие. 

— Рук у него всего две. Но такие длинные… 

— Он быстрее ветра. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то из людей способен меня догнать.

А третьи мечтательно щурили янтарные глаза: 

— Гримма невозможно не узнать. Он пахнет сладким ядом — сильнее, чем ночные травы, ярче, чем алый шёлк, из которого сошьют первое взрослое платье для девочки, острее, чем чужая кровь, которую течением принесло к твоему берегу. Его так и хочется гонять ночь напролёт по всему лесу, пока он не выбьется из сил, а потом повалить на землю и… 

— Анжелина.

— Аррр. Загрызть. Я имела в виду — загрызть. А ты что подумал, Монро?

Монро вздохнул.

— Подумал, как хорошо, что он никогда не спрашивал, как мы его видим.


End file.
